The 31 Days of October
by Wafflecat1
Summary: Someone's killing all of the people in Zim's neighborhood...Written by my best friend Katie and me. :D Thirty-one chapters for thirty-one days. SOLVE THE MYSTERY. The first death occurs...
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

Synopsis: Someone is killing everyone around Zim's neighborhood, and _everyone's_ trying to find out who it is. A mystery/suspense story, where you can try and follow the clues to guess who the killer is. 

YO! Wtf. Anyway, welcome to the game! The 31 Days of October is a fic where YOU, the reader-thing, gets to guess who will die, and who the killer is. One of me best friends Katie ( katie3 ) is doing this thing with me, so...YEAH. It will be...Off the heezie, and nonsense like that. Below are the rules and sort of guidelines to being interactive in the fic: 

**1.** Guess who dies every week! A main character will die for each five weeks this month ( the last day of each week ), so you can guess who will be the next one to go. Have in your guesses before then! All of the people who are right will get a nifty link to an award in their e-mail! Please...Use common sense. Leave your e-mail when reviewing. 

**2.** Guess who the killer is! If you think you know who the killer is, e-mail me ( wafflecat2000@yahoo.com ) or katie ( katie8787@hotmail.com ) so that we can keep it a secret. The more people that guess who the killer is, the less cool you feel about getting it. So don't tell. Or we'll come to your house and eat you. This means that no guesses of who the killer is will be accepted through reviews! 

**3.** DON'T RAT ON US! Technically, it isn't an interactive fic, just a little thing to make this fun. So! You go off and have fun, and read, and go do crazy thingies! 


	2. October 1st

**The 31 Days of October**

October 1st; Wednesday

_7:08 p.m._

Zim was staring blankly at the television screen. GIR shrieked jovially in the background, and Zim suspected he had set something or other on fire. More likely than not, himself. 

"GIR, BE QUIET, I'm listening for YAAAAAHH!!" Zim was surprised as the robot thrust its head into his line of vision, approximately two inches away from Zim's face. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" 

". . . Moooo!" GIR squeaked and was silent. Zim sighed and shoved him abruptly out of his face. 

"I'm busy. I'm busy. . . FORMING AN EVIL PLOT." Zim nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be THE BOMB DIGGI- it'll be good." 

"PIMP JUICE!" Oh, yes. Zim's vermilion eyes turned into thin slits as the screen was filled with yellow and green, bright, vibrant colors. A man danced in the background, while holding a yellow can. 

"Pimp juice! Just gotta let it loose!" He held the can up to the screen, showing the magical ingredients to the pimpified drink. As if on cue, Zim pulled out the exact same can, marveling at it. 

"GIR, with this can, I can rule!" He nodded with satisfaction. "Just like the human on the Teevee says!" 

GIR watched the screen with a deep fascination, then finally declared, "LET IT LOOSE!! WHOOO!!!" He produced a can of his own, shook it, and pulled the tab, spraying the contents in Zim's face. Zim's skin sizzled unpleasantly, but did not burn. Behold the high-pH, disturbingly base-like PIMP JUICE! Nonetheless, Zim found himself rather distressingly. . . STICKY. He got up to go to his lab and clean off when GIR suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs. Zim whirled around, MATRIX-STYLE, and looked about the room for the intruder. There was none, of course; GIR was just screaming. 

"GIR! Go to sleep. Or watch the tel-ay-vision." Zim nodded once as though this was enough of a command, and started to head to his lab once more. Again, GIR screamed. "MASTER!! Master. . . wait. . ." 

"WHAT, GIR?" 

". . . Do you LOOOVE me?" 

". . ." 

". . ." 

". . . No." 

GIR's eyes filled with tears. Zim quickly retracted his statement. "EH. . .! I MEAN YES! Yesss. . ." The doorbell suddenly rang and Zim, sticky and non-disguise-ified, went to answer it. He muttered to himself in his distraction. "Love you enough to kill you. . ." 

He pulled open the door, and LORD BEHOLD! A bright flash made him shudder violently, and his eyes shrink to two small, horrible red dots. A familiar shriek echoed through his house; he looked up and saw the smug-looking face of his arch-enemy. 

"YOU PIG-MONSTER!!!" Dib poked him in the belly, and ran away from the front of the house. The ominous lawn-gnomes on the lawn hissed, and began to aim bright, red lights right behind his foot. Dib skipped away to the pavement, blew a raspberry, and ran off. 

Zim threw down the carbonated beverage, and twisted his neck around. GIR shrieked, and hopped over towards Zim. His arms clamped around his legs in a lovingly fashion. He grinned. 

Without another word, Zim dragged himself to the kitchen trash can. He shook off his incompetent assistant, glared, and zoomed down the chute. GIR only smiled innocently. 

Zim cleansed himself, getting rid of the sticky, pimptastic coating of JUICE. He popped both contacts in quickly and grabbed GIR by the wrist, pulling him along behind him. "QUICKLY, GIR! We must make haste! HE TOOK A FLASHY SNAPPY THINGY!" 

GIR gasped in horror. "No!" 

"No, really, he did," replied Zim conversationally. "BE THAT AS IT MAY!" He leapt into the Voot Cruiser, Gir still being pulled behind. Zim opened the roof up, and raised the Voot Cruiser through the house. It took off with a mighty burst of flame, flew at top speed for about two seconds, then crashed onto the street in front of Dib's house, leaving a crater about five feet deep in the pavement. "WE HAVE ARRIVED!!" declared Zim. 

-----

Inside of the Membrane household, Gaz was sitting on the couch, as usual, playing her Game Slave 2. In case anyone cared, she was on level seventy-two of Utra Mega Vampire Piggie Hunter Extreme Brothers version II. What you should care about is that, it is very, very difficult to get to level seventy-two on Ultra Mega Vampire Piggie Hunter Extreme Brothers version II, let alone level seventy-one. 

SO, ANYWAY, Gaz was playing her game, when Dib came in. He proudly marched through the living room, around the sofa, in front of the Teevee, around a chair, then sat down on the couch. Carefully, he set down the developing picture on the sofa arm, giddy with pleasure. Gaz scoffed. 

"Gaz! You won't believe it! I got a picture of Zim, without his disguise on! And with some kind of super-freaky green stuff on him!" Gaz continued playing. "It was super-freaky." 

The doorbell rang. Dib bounced off of the couch, and headed for the door. At that exact moment, the batteries in the back of Gaz's Game Slave 2 suddenly decided to fall out. Gaz stared in complete horror, then at the fallen batteries. As most people do, she didn't quite believe the sight before her. She stared at the vanishing game screen. 

She shook. "DIB..." She threw the game into the sofa. "I will....KILL YOU!" 

Dib was oblivious to his sister's death threat, and grabbed the door handle. He pulled, and grinned. 

"Hellooo--HEY!" 

"HELLO. . . Diiiib." Zim grimaced in an attempt to smile in a friendly manner. Dib recoiled at the disturbing sight. 

"Uh. . . Zim, this is like. . . the fourth time you've come to my house now, and I'm supposed to be your enemy, s-" 

"SILENCE! Don't think you fooled me. . . with the FLASHY AND THE RUNNING AND THE WHATNOT!" snapped Zim. "I demand to be let into your pathetic human fortress!" He pushed passed Dib and glared around the room, spotting only Gaz and something or other on the television. "Hmm. . ." 

Dib looked at Zim with a mixed look of annoyance and glee. He could finally capture Zim! It'd be great! He'd be all, 'I'VE GOT YOU NOW, ZIM!' and Zim would be all, 'YOU'RE RIGHT I SHOULD GO AWAY' and leave and Dib wo- 

GIR squealed happily and leapt onto Dib's head, pulling at the long spike of hair like the reigns of a horse. "YEEHAW, I'M A PIRATE!" declared GIR joyously. Dib tossed the robot disguised as a dog off of his head. 

Zim turned and glared at Dib. "SO! Where is it, DIB? Where's the CAMERA?" Dib hesitated. Zim took advantage of the hesitation. "A-HA! IT'S IN YOUR ROOM! ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT?! PREDICTABLE HUMAN!" 

"NO! It's not in my room, it's in. . . er. . . IT'S IN M-" 

"DIB, SET THE TABLE!" 

"DAAAD, I'M-" 

"SET IT!" 

Dib sighed and smacked his forehead. "Could you hold on a second?" 

"Oh, okay." Zim nodded mildly and sat in a chair, waiting patiently. 

Dib watched Gaz stomp out the living room, and shrugged it off. He glanced through the dining room door, looking for the place mats. He walked through the hallways, mouthed _I'll be there in a second_ to Zim, and ran into the kitchen. The utensil drawer was wide open, and slightly crooked. Dib only blinked, and pulled out a few forks. 

After a few minutes, he ran back to the living room, panting. 

"Okay...As I was saying...IT'S IN MY--" 

"Oooh, it doesn't matter, human! I know where it is!" Zim relied on his amazing knowledge of Dib's house--which wasn't much--and ran up the stairs. 

"It's not up there!" 

"IT IS TOO, AND I'LL PROVE IT!" He smacked Dib, and made it to the upstairs hallway. Dib jumped forward, and would have been able to trip Zim, had it not been for the random piece of stuffing that somehow managed to trip him. 

"What the--!" Zim saw the open door of Dib's room, and ran inside. 

"Hmm, HMM!" Zim grabbed hold of the edge of his bed sheets. Dib balanced himself, and steadied himself in the doorway. 

"Hey, I got that for Christmas!" He grabbed onto Zim's torso. Zim growled, and continued his attempt of ripping off the sheets. 

"Ahh--ahh...Eh?" They both stopped, and looked at the weird object sitting on the top of the bed. Stuffing was floating slowly through the air. A small, torn brown stuffed dog rolled off of the bed. 

_To be continued..._

---------- 

Look in my look-up for the fic picture Katie drew. :3 


	3. October 2nd

**The 31 Days of October**

October 2nd; Thursday

_7:35 a.m._

Dib and Zim stared at the stuffed dog in mild shock. Hours and hours passed, into the wee hours of the morning. Zim was the first to recover. 

"I'M GETTING THE CAMERA DIB-" 

"WAH! NO!" Dib tackled Zim and they spent several minutes rolling around Dib's room, smashing things and slapping at each other like sissies. Gaz walked by the doorway, still fuming about the loss of her level 72 victory. She glanced in the room and saw the stuffed dog ripped open on the bed. Her eyes widened in horror. 

"Dib. . ." she growled slowly. Dib stopped dead in his fight with Zim. He suddenly shook with terror. He knew that note in Gaz's voice. 

"Y-yeah, Gaz?" Dib tried to smile but it fell flat and he looked like he was about to be shot in the face several times. 

"Why. . . is Mr. Foopy. . . on your bed. . . with his INSIDES RIPPED OUT?!" Gaz's eye twitched dangerously and Zim and Dib both involuntarily cowered back from her. 

"I don't know!!" said Dib frantically. "We came in, and he was just THERE! I SWEAR I DON'T KNOW HOW! DON'T HURT ME!" 

Gaz growled like that of a jungle animal, and pounced on Dib. Zim whistled casually, and edged out of the room. 

"Good-bye, Dib! And, thanks for the candy!" 

"What?!" Zim munched on the chewy-chocolate candy, and closed the door. Dib screamed, and crawled towards the door, before being pulled back to the ground by Gaz. 

Zim walked down the staircase, grinning. GIR was sitting on the couch with a giant bowl of chocolate and butter, munching away noisily. Zim caught the sight of the small, black camera, and the picture sitting nearby. 

"Ha! What a fool, thinking he could hide the camera from me!" 

"But," GIR said with a shrill cry, "you thought it was--" 

"NO I DIDN'T! Come! Our work here is done!" He grabbed onto one of his nubby paws, and dragged him out the back door. The horrible mixture of butter and chocolate oozed all over the couch. 

Upstairs, Gaz walked out of Dib's room, grasping onto the pitiful remains of Mr. Foopy.. 

"If you speak of this to anyone...I WILL KILL YOU!" 

Dib only squeaked in responce. Alas! He failed at keeping a photograph of Zim, once again! And he didn't even need to sneak into his own body this time. He stood up, dusted himself off, as if the whole fight was a daily routine. 

"You're victory won't last for long, Zim!" He shook an angry fist. 

"SHUT-UP!" 

Dib trudged downstairs, not looking forward to the approaching schoolday. He muttered to himself and rubbed his eyes a bit, then saw the buttery, chocolatey mess everywhere. It was all over the couch, the floor, the television, the stairs, the ceiling. . . MAN, Dib hated that robot. He laid a paper towel over each blob of grease and walked out the door towards the Skool. 

As he headed up to the entry way, a cloud of black smoke appeared next to him. As it dissolved, Gaz appeared from within it. She glared menacingly to Dib then continued to her first class. Zim dashed in at the last second, and Ms. Bitters appeared as the bell rang. The entire class sat down, ready to obey. 

"Today, students, we will be learning the horrible slaughtering in the Boston Massacre--" 

"Ms. Bitters!" Dib's hand was raised high. Ms. Bitters stared at Dib's hand for almost a minute, and he slowly sunk down into his seat. 

"Dib?" 

"Well...Didn't only five people die--" 

"SILENCE!" She slammed a long pointed on the edge of her desk, shaking the classroom. She pointed at a red-headed boy in the front row. 

"You--LEAVE!" 

"What did I do?" 

"Your face disgusts me!" The floor dropped below the kid's desk, before a new one elevated from the ground--one much brighter and shinier. 

Ms. Bitters went on about how supposedly millions were killed in a supposed attack by the British. Dib kept his eyes on Zim, who seemed to be paying more attention to a small gray computer in his hands. 

"Yes! Perfect." Dib's eyes narrowed. 

After the disturbing example of one of the killings (Rice Crispies!), the bell rang, and the students were dismissed to lunch. As usual, Dib was quick to get his lunch tray, and sit at a table near his sister. Zim sat by himself, still fumbling with the computer. 

"Hey, Zim!" He froze. Keef had suddenly appeared in front of him at the table. Zim blinked. 

"I thought I got rid of--I meeean," Zim's eyes darted. "I thought you...moved away! To a far away place!" 

"Oh, no!" Keef smiled. "Sure, my brain was a little messed up, but I'm all okay now!" His head popped off, spun around in the air, and landed back on his shoulders. 

". . . Fascinating." Zim quickly turned his head back down and worked furiously at the small computer. He was quickly interrupted again by Keef. 

"SAY, ZIM. . . I been wonderin', since I, y'know, didn't move and stuff, you wanna be best friends again? Huh? HUH?!" Keef grinned disturbingly wide. Zim drew back a bit from the frightening sight. 

"Eh. . . EHH. . . THANK YOU for the generous offer, human moose beany, but I'm currently not- OW!! HEY!" Zim had been smacked in the back of the head by a flying baked potato. He turned around and saw Dib grinning with satisfaction. Zim's eyes narrowed. 

"DIB THINGY!" 

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE EARTH, ZIM!" 

"YES I- Y- ye- oh, forget it." Zim turned back to Keef and went back to work, entering some sort of data into the computer. "Hmm. . . HMM!" 

Keef, meanwhile, was looking suspiciously from Zim to Dib. His look was darkening all the while. 

"KEEF, you have been terrible company but thank you anyway I must go." Zim stood up and marched away. He smacked Dib in the side of the head while walking by. Keef actually SNEERED. The boy SNEERED. Can you imagine Keef SNEERING? He was THAT mad. I mean. . . COME ON! That's really PISSED! 

Keef watched Dib rub his overly-large head then get up and walk away. Walk away with his stupid TRENCHCOAT and his stupid GLASSES and his stupid. . . uh. . . TRENCHCOAT. . . Keef's hands closed around his carton of milk and squeezed, his fury mounting. Oh, no, Dib would NOT be taking away his best friend. Keef and Zim had been best friends FOREVER. The carton of milk exploded, and, after shrieking in horror and shock, Keef got up and left, muttering to himself, "Zim is MY best friend, DIB. . . and nobody can take him away. . ." 

_to be continued..._


	4. October 3rd

**The 31 Days of October**

October 3rd; Friday

_3:00 p.m._

The next day, all of the children at the Skool rejoiced, for it was Friday! Ms. Bitters was in an especial bad mood, for she hated happy children. Four students were lost to the underground classrooms, and one just taken away by mysterious large men in black coats. The last bell rang; everyone screamed, and headed for the nearest exit. 

Zim wistfully walked out of the classroom, without having to exchange last glares at Dib. Outside, GIR was chewing on a dead patch of thorn roses on the side of the playground. 

"GIR!" The robot looked up, slurping loudly. 

"Come! I have the perfect plan." The two walked down the crooked sidewalk, the bright sun setting in the distance. A small, pink bird sang happily, before being zapped to death by a telephone wire. 

"NUMMIES!" The two were standing in Dib's driveway. Gaz passed the living room window. She paused for just a second, and walked away. 

GIR jumped into the green trash can sitting nearby, munching on something blue and mushy. Zim only sighed, and took out the small computer again. 

Spying a few yards away in the bushes was Keef. He rubbed his hand together, menacingly, and laughed. 

"Yes! YES!" He fell forward into the bushes. Zim looked over his shoulder and stared, then continued back to his computer. A short, blonde-haired girl--Jessica--stopped near the spectacle, and began to stare. 

Keef eyed Dib's house with an evil grin on his face. Occasionally his left eye twitched and he giggled . . . disturbingly. "MY friend. . . Zim is MY friend. . . AGH! THE SQUIRREL!" 

Zim continued onward until his forehead smacked into his front door. It opened slowly and Robo-Mom came up with a blank grin on her face. Her head exploded and she burst into flame. Zim walked past her and to the toilet in the kitchen. GIR ran in behind him, screaming. 

"ME FIRST ME FIRST!" GIR shoved Zim out of the way and dove down the toilet. Zim blinked and followed him, trying to act dignified but slipping and falling in head first. He landed at the bottom of the chute in a heap. "HMM! Dib has been acting SUSPICIOUSLY, GIR! First taking a picture of me and hiding the camera in such an obvious spot as his roo-" 

"IT WAS IN HIS LIVING ROOO-" 

"NO IT WASN'T BE QUIET!" Zim glared at GIR. GIR fell silent. Zim continued, seemingly satisfied, "First the camera. . . then his sister's stuffed EARTHY MEAT ANIMAL. . ." Zim walked over to a shiny flashy blinky computer console and typed something in. GIR skipped off. The computer groaned. 

"Fiiine. . ." it muttered. A second later a picture of Dib's house came up. Zim frowned and pressed another button. A giant frown face came up on the screen. Zim grinned in satisfaction. 

----

Dib walked down the stairs, staring at a small packet of pictures. An odd smell brought his head up. A brown, fuzzy tail was slung across the couch, a dark red stain running along the sides. 

He rubbed his eyes and walked closer. 

"Ewww..." Two, small decapitated squirrel heads sat behind the couch, the eyes strewn across the carpet. 

Something banged in the back room; Dib froze. Quick footsteps echoed out the back door, and a dark shape ran across the grass. 

"HEY!" Dib ran out the back door, and onto the pavement. He thought twice about walking onto the lawn, before seeing the figure run past a group of bushes. He stood against the side of the house, shivering slightly. 

"Dib." 

He looked up. Membrane was standing on the lawn, staring into the living room window. 

"Dad...? What--" 

"Go inside." 

Dib walked back into the house, wondering what in the heck was going on. 

_to be continued..._


	5. October 4th

**The 31 Days of October**

October 4th; Saturday

_12:00 a.m._

"GIR!" 

Zim began to pant heavily, continuing his walk up the steep hill. GIR was already down the other side, running and hopping in joy. Zim sighted the large McMeaties sign down below, a long line of cars trailing down the street from the side of the building. 

"What a filthy, filthy...sidewalk!" Zim glared at the wad of gum stuck to the bottom of his boot. GIR screamed, and pointed at a large sign on the front window. 

"HUURR!" Zim hobbled down the hill and glared at the sign. "Fresh...Squirrel treats? 

"YES!!" GIR ran inside of the building, and scared a couple out of their booth. Zim finally got the gum off of his shoe, and took a place besides GIR. 

"Remember GIR! We're only here to get a few ingredi--OOH WHAT'S THAT?" Zim held up the menu up into the air, marveling at a colorful picture on the front. GIR began to pound on the table. 

"Okay. Yes, can I take your order?" A tall, pimply boy hovered above the two, breathing loudly. Zim raised an eye, and lowered the menu. 

"Eh? Oh, YES! Well, I want the WHAT IS THAT!?" The waiter looked around, before Zim snatched a small vial of salt from his pocket. He turned back around. 

"Huh?" 

"I WANT...SQUIRREL TREATS." GIR was becoming cynical. Zim glanced at GIR. 

"Yes! Twelve ounces of Squirrel treats and nitroglycerine!" 

"Sir, we don't have any nitroglycerine." 

"Well! I believe three pounds of slaughtered cow meat will supply enough! And, uh, the Squirrel treats!" 

The waiter stumbled off. GIR fumbled with a bottle of mustard, until squirting it into Zim's left eye. 

"AURRG!" Zim rolled around on the filthy floor, before the waiter stepped over him and set the food on the table. 

"That will be--" Zim shoved the waiter, and stepped back into the booth. 

"Yes! Well GIR, we ought to be go--" 

"I. NEED. MUSTARD. AURGGG!!!" GIR squeezed onto the ketchup bottle, with exploded, and landed onto the nearby customers. Zim only scoffed, and reached for a nearby bottle. The hamburger quickly exploded, and small squirrels scurried off into several directions. 

"NOO! My plan! Oh, well!" Zim smiled a creep smile, scooped up the remains, and headed out. 

----

Professor Membrane hummed happily...Because...He was happy! He rolled the green trash can down the drive way. 

"Hohoho...HEAVY!" He shoved the heavy can on the edge of the sidewalk. Dib ran out of no where, sweating disturbingly large beads of sweat. 

"DAD!" He grabbed onto the end of his father's coat. "Have you seen--Wait, why is that trash can so disturbingly heavy?!" 

Membrane's eyes began to dart. "How did you know it was heavy?" 

"I...don't...KNOW!" The two stood still for a few seconds. Membrane began to go back inside. 

"Ahh--no--WAIT!" Dib cried. "Have you seen my ridiculously large amount of alien research anywhere?!" 

Membrane got shifty-eyed again. "Son! It's about time you got interested in real science! I threw it all out...Because it was good for you!" 

A look of horror was on Dib's face. 

"NO! But--" 

"YES!" Membrane pat his son's head innocently. "Well, I'm going to go inside and do important sciencey-stuff, as you should be doing! Good-bye, son!" He flew into the air, and headed towards the back of the house. A fire hydrant exploded. 

"Oh, son! Before you begin your work--don't look in the trash can for you stuff, okay?! It's FILTHY!" 


	6. October 5th

**The 31 Days of October**

October 5th; Sunday

_7:25 a.m_

Zim and GIR had walked home the previous night from McMeaties. GIR sang merrily all the way, and Zim attempted to avoid attracting attention to himself, despite GIR's shrieking voice. But that had been last night. Today . . .work. 

Zim placed his wig carefully on his head, popped in his contacts, and straightened his little tunic thingy. He stepped out the door and took a deep lungful of the disgusting earth air. The stink of human was evident. Clearly they were already active. 

GIR!" 

"Mmmmm?" 

"STAY HERE TODAY! Just as you have every other day." 

"Okay!" GIR was wearing a t-shirt that read 'LICK ME I'M - NO WAIT STOP', and apparently this constituted GIR's right to break it down whenever he saw fit. He began rapping about rabbits and burgers, his own S00P3R-PH4T BEAT going in between words of rapping madness. Zim stepped off of the front step of his house and closed the door quickly, lest a neighbor should see GIR in all of his ghetto-fabulous splendor. 

The street was dotted with the neighbors going about their daily activities. A man watered his flowers. A woman mowed her lawn. Dib buried a body in his front la ho ho, no he didn't! That would give away who the killer was! Can't have that! 

Zim did not actually pass Dib on his way to do his stuff. Just in case you were in the dark there. 

----

Dib and Membrane were at home. Membrane drank coffee from a mug shaped like his own head, and Dib was eating cereal, casting furtive glances over his shoulder as he did so. Gaz could swoop down upon him at any moment in all her fury. She was like lightning . . . his sister was. Must've gotten it from. . . whatever side wasn't their dad's side. Dib was not entirely sure he had a mom. Gaz said he came from a test tube. But she was about two years younger than him. SO. 

"Dib, it's almost time for school. Awaken your sister, or I'll throw your research out again." 

Dib remained silent and sent an icy glance to his father. 

"Do it." 

Dib hung his head in shame. "Yes, sir." He pushed his chair away from the table and headed up the stairs sleepily, for it was still early morning. He knocked on her door loudly, waited five minutes, then decided he would risk opening the door just a crack, mind you to see if she was even IN there. Dib pushed the door open a few millimeters and, when her wrath was not visited upon him, he opened the door all the way. The room was empty. Gaz's room was predominated by shades of purple, black, and gray, just as Gaz herself was. It was always in spotless condition, and looked unused, except for the small pile of stuffing that was surrounded by candles and flowers. Dib assumed it was from that stuffed dog of Gaz's and looked around. "Gaaaz. . .?" 

Well, she definitely wasn't in here. Her GameSlave 2 wasn't here. Dib frowned slightly then headed back down the stairs. "DAAAD, she's not in her room." 

"Impossible! She went outside last night claiming that she was going to drape some small boy in the bush's intestines and other various organs over his own front lawn. Once she finished with that, she said she was going up to bed." 

"She's not there." 

"SCIENCE, SON! Use your science." 

"That doesn't make any s-" 

"SHH! Newspaper time!" Membrane carefully placed the news paper he had been reading on the table, folded it into a paper hat, and placed it on his head. "Science!" 

Dib sighed and walked outside. He looked around and thought about Membrane's description of Gaz's activities. He walked over to the bushes and looked around for a few minutes, then finally spotted a small piece of paper. He pulled on his rubber gloves (that he kept with him at all times one never knew when there was something paranormal that would have to be investigated), and picked it up, unfolding it carefully. He blinked at what he saw. It was a crayon drawing of himself. He was hanging and apparently had a few knives jammed into his upper abdomen. Zim was looking happy off to the side. Standing next to him was-- 

"KEEF!" Dib's eyes widened. "He HAD hung around Zim a while back. . . I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! I should have KNOWN!!" Dib bagged the scrap of paper after carefully folding it back up again. He ran across the street quickly however, in his haste, failed to notice the car speeding straight at him. His eyes widened (even more) and he took a wild dive, crashing into one of the trash cans at the end of his driveway. The horn of the car blared and Dib grumbled to himself. He stood up and dusted himself off, staring at the retreating car, then looked at the mess of spilled garbage on the driveway. One of the bags had torn open. Perfect. 

Dib sighed and began to scoop the trash back into the can and righted the can upward again. He heard a slight thump as he did so, and paused. Trash did not go 'THUMP'. Not unless it was something big. Dib quickly grew curious, what with his huge, inquisitive head and all, and glanced slowly over the side of the trash can. There, amongst the old food and crumpled papers, was Gaz. There were strangle marks all over her neck. 

Gaz was dead. 


	7. October 6th

**The 31 Days of October**

October 6th; Monday

_1:00 a.m_

Dib gasped and fell backwards, letting go of the trash can. His eyes were practically exploding from their sockets from shock, and he was breathing quickly. Gaz was dead. Gaz was dead and there was . . . there . . . HOLY CRAP, HIS FINGERPRINTS WERE EVERYWHERE. But the police would be able to figure out that it wasn't hi- oh man, he was screwed. 

Membrane came out the door. "DIB, STOP PLAYING IN THE TRASH AND-- hey." He walked over to the trash can. Dib simply stared up at his father in horror. 

"D-dad. . ." 

Membrane gasped when he saw what was in the trash can. 

"I came out here--and--" 

"I knew you didn't like your sister, BUT--" 

"NO!" Dib stood up, looking bewildered. "I didn't do anything! I swear, I came out here looking for her, and there she was, all on the ground and stuff--AND--well, KEEF, this kid at school--He wants to kill me!" 

Membrane cried out. "My poor, poor, deranged, homicidal son! WHY!!" His fists clenched together, and he shook them towards the sky. "You DO know what this means!" 

Dib stared in horror and back away. 

"We're going to have to HIDE YOU!!" Membrane gave a weird yelp, and grabbed Dib about the waist, and ran inside of the house. Dib gasped, and clawed at his grip. 

"No son of mine is going to jail JUST YET!" Dib heard the door shut; his glasses fell off and bounced onto the floor. He was thrown onto the couch, and had his trench ripped off. 

"HEY!" 

"SON! I knew this was going to happen one day! Well, don't you worry! WE CAN SOLVE THAT!!" Membrane threw a giant monkey-mask around Dib's head, and stuffed his hands into large, green gloves. "No one will think a MONKEY did it!" 

Dib started to protest. "DAD, nobody is really going to think that a mo-" 

"No no! Look!" Membrane pressed the nose of the monkey mask. It made a happy squeaky noise. Membrane pressed it again and giggled. Dib sighed. Membrane frowned-- even if you can't see his eyes or mouth. "What's wrong, crazy-son?" 

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" The mask squeaked to add emphasis to this statement. Membrane frowned. "Now son, we have to stop arguing about this. Night has to come so that we can move this story on to the next day and keep it in chronological order." 

"Oh, okay." 

NIGHT CAME, AND IT WAS THE NEXT, CORRECT DAY. The authors were relieved. 

"DIB, TIME FOR SCHOOL! GAZ, TI- oh ho, that's right. She's dead. Welp! Let's get goin', Dib!" Membrane gestured happily to the door. No way he was turning his son and now only child into a pansy by letting him walk to school. 

Dib smiled nervously and headed out the door. Membrane led him to a super-new car thingy. He hopped into the driver's seat. 

"Okay, son! Strap in your seat-belt! Okay, now let's GOOO!" Membrane drove over the trash can, much to Dib's horror, and sped off down the street. 

"Hey! Look at me! I'm driving!" He waved outside of the window at an old lady crossing the street. 

"Dad!" Dib looked away from his yard. "It's a red light! You're not supposed to--" 

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, BITCH!!" Dib shut his mouth and watched the old lady in the street roll under the car. The car swerved around a corner, hit a raccoon, and finally stopped in front of the school. 

"Have fun at school, son! Despite your sister's death!" Membrane drove off happily. Dib stared at the ground as various kids stared at him. He walked to class, and took a seat. 

"DIB!" He looked up. Zim stood grinning in front of him, arms crossed. 

"I hope you like the present I left for you!" 

Dib's eyes widened. "WHAT?" 

Zim whistled and headed back towards his seat. During the whole day, Dib only glared at him. Not until 2:59 p.m, did he suddenly come to a new realization. 

"HE KILLED GAZ!" Dib fell over in his desk as the bell rang. Zim ignored Dib's protests, and went home. 


End file.
